Vehicles use vehicle to vehicle (V2V) wireless communication systems and methods to send messages to one another. These messages, or alerts or notifications derived from these messages, may be shown to drivers through a heads-up display to assist or forewarn drivers. As drivers base their driving maneuvers on messages that are received through the V2V systems, the messages should be verified in a timely manner.
Currently used authentication protocols follow the hash-and-sign paradigm. These protocols may require a significant amount of time to verify the digital signature of a message, particularly where resource-constrained V2V systems are used. The hash and sign paradigm “hashes” all the fields of the message into a single message digest of a constant number of bits, and the entire message has to be verified before it can be determined if any part of the message is relevant. Authentication in this manner is a computationally intensive process that is not well-suited for V2V wireless communication or other time sensitive applications.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies. What is needed are systems and methods for efficiently authenticating V2V wireless communications.